


A Spectical to Behold

by Horse_and_arrow



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bath, Fluff, M/M, Reflection, Romance, Treasure Trail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horse_and_arrow/pseuds/Horse_and_arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esteban arrives home after a hard day at the office. But messages from a secret admirer help to put a smile on his face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Following the Trail of Crumbs

As Esteban walked in the front door of his apartment, he straight away noticed there was something wrong.  
And then he saw it, a red envelope lying on the floor in front of him with 'Open Me' written on it.

With a coy smile, Esteban began to wonder what was going on; his curiosity was getting the better of him. Whoever it was had caught his attention.  
Picking the envelope up, Esteban traced his fingers over the messy writing, the ink smudging slightly as he did. This meant the ink was relativity fresh. Turning the envelope over, he noticed the edges where it had been sealed where also still damp, had he just missed the mysterious person? 

Opening the envelope, Esteban found a note inside that simply read, 

'You've had a hard day, you're bound to be thirsty? Check the fridge'. 

Cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy, Esteban looked at the note as he walked into the kitchen, smiling slightly as he was daring to believe he recognise the writing. Approaching the fridge, the Mexican cautiously opened the door and found another envelope attached to a bottle of water. Smiling widely to himself, he took the second envelope and began to open it more urgently; he was pretty sure now he knew who was behind this. 

The next note said, 

'Better after that drink? Now, how about a bath?' 

Laughing and shaking his head in disbelief, Esteban walked towards the bathroom, already becoming aware of the steam and the scents coming from it. How could he have missed that before?  
As he walked in, he was greeted by a steaming hot bath, over filled with bubbles and with quiet calming music playing in the background from his iPod and speakers.  
Smiling and with eyes wide with wonder, Esteban thought about his long day and the way his back felt after the hours he had spend in the simulator, the bath seemed very inviting.  
Placing his glasses next to the sink then taking off his top and trousers, Esteban stood over the bath, swirling his hand through it, feeling the warm of the temperature tingle his cold hand. He then took off his underwear and stepped in, lowering himself down gently.  
He could feel the heat sting his skin, the feeling uncomfortable only until he had submerged his while body, the heat then being pleasantly comforting.  
The heat filled him, relaxing his body and mind. The bubble bath scent was lavender- not usually a bubble bath Esteban would use- he preferred showers, but if the person who had drawn him the bath was who he thought he was, well, he was used to them introducing him to new things.

Lying straight and allowing himself to float lightly in the depth of the bath, Esteban could feel his eyes closing, the mixture of the relaxing music, scent and heat playing with his head, making him drowsy. Letting out a heavy sigh, the Mexican allowed himself drift under the water, holding his breath as he ran his fingers through his submerged hair. Slowly bringing himself up from under the water, he opened his eyes and began to lightly spread the water over his skin that was cooling as it was no longer submerged.

He began to think about the mystery person (whom he was sure he knew was) and the memories they had shared. They had began as colleagues and friends, the older man helping Esteban in his rookie year. He had taking him under his wing, teaching him new and exciting things, and not just on the track.  
Their relationship had turned intimate, Esteban telling the mystery man that he had a crush on him; he'd never have expected the feeling to be returned. He had been the first man Esteban had been with; dated, kissed, had sex with; he'd always be thankful to him for that.  
But things were changing this season, they wouldn't be the same. It scared Esteban, even though the older man tried to reassure him nothing would change between them. This tonight reassured Esteban more than any words ever could.

After a while of letting his thoughts drift off to other places, and when the water began to cool, Esteban felt it was time for bed. Getting out the bath and drying his body, he thought about his mysterious person who had left him the notes, it made him smile to think that even though things were going to be different this season, things don't seem to have changed between them.  
Beginning to dry his hair, Esteban bent over to rub the excess water out and noticed envelope number three. The Mexican thought for a moment- could he have missed it when entering the bathroom or had it been pushed under the door at some point recently? Moreover, was his mysterious man still here, in his apartment? 

He hoped so...

Opening the third envelope, Esteban once again smiled as he read the note. 

'Time for bed? Follow the trail of crumbs...' 

Pulling a towel around his waist, he opened the bathroom door and instantly noticed the 'crumbs' in question. Scattered along the hall was a line of rose petals, trialling towards the bottom of the small staircase which lead to the second level of the apartment.  
Esteban was careful to walk quietly- he wanted to try to surprise his not so secret admirer. Following the rose petal crumbs and trying to avoid all the creaks on the stairs but failing miserably, Esteban wondered what he was going to be presented with when he entered the room. The excitement began to build in the pit of his stomach, butterfly like, at the thought of getting to see the person he had so desperately craved lately. It had been too long since they had been together. Following the crumbs that had now turned the corner to the bedroom door which was ajar, Esteban could see a light glow coming through it, the soft relaxing music from the bathroom also playing. 

He approached the door and stood at it for a few seconds, composing himself, readying his thoughts and trying to stop his heart from hammering the inside of his chest.  
Finally finding the courage, Esteban opened the door and walked in to one of the most glorious sights he had ever seen.  
Every available surface was covered in candles. Their light lighting the room beautifully in a sensual and seductive, extremely romantic way. The trail of rose petals had continued towards the bed, and had ended up on it in the shape of a love heart with the initials 'NH' and 'EG' above and below it. 

'Hello' came a voice from behind the door, making Esteban jump. 

But he wasn't frightened.

As he turned around, the source of all the secrecy, the treasure at the end of the treasure trail, was smiling broadly at him with that smile, the one that could melt his heart over and over again.


	2. A Treasure Chest of Wonders

Esteban and Nico immediately collided, arms thrown tightly around each other's bodies and mouths seeking the intimacy they had both been denied for too many weeks, capturing each other in a messy, passion filled and hungry kiss.  
After the initial urgency, the two men relented and fell into a gentle rhythm; hands finding each other's necks and hair, and naked torsos pressed together, desperate for contact. 

It was then that Esteban noticed that Nico was only in his underwear...

Standing back to admire the view, but careful to keep his hand on the Germans shoulder to maintain the contact he craved, the young Mexican looked Nico up and down and smiled coyly, raising his eyebrows as a means of acceptance.

"I am just out the bath and this is my apartment, I have an excuse to be almost naked. What's yours, Hulky?"

Smiling even more broadly than usually, Nico closed the gap once more, brining Esteban into his body and whispering lightly in his ear.  
"I have waited long enough to see you again, clothes, well; they just get in the way. Anyway, who is responsible for the bath? "

After a quick wink and finishing speaking, Nico once again found Esteban's mouth by lifting his chin to make their eyes meet. This kiss was gentle and meaningful in contrast to the last. It was full of intent, of promises of things to come.  
Esteban brought his hands to Nico's hips, feeling around to the small of his back and to his stomach. The smooth feeling was welcoming; he had missed it far too much. He then drew his hand up Nico's back, continuing to kiss his lips softly, occasionally taking the Germans bottom lip in his and holding it gently between his teeth.

Nico was beginning to mirror his movements; he could feel his hands on his back, digging their nails softly into his spine, causing small noises of content to escape his lips.

"Let us move over to the bed." Nico said seductively, his German accent becoming thick in the moment.

Esteban couldn't do much than be lead over to the bed. Nico sat on the bed with his legs spread out in front of him. As Esteban approached, he brought his leg over Nico's body to sit on his lap, becoming very aware of the touching of both of their groins. He automatically moved his hips at this thought, taking Nico by surprise and causing him to buck up in pleasure, growling lowly in the process.  
The two men looked at each other, and then began to laugh. 

Esteban buried his head into Nico's neck, kissing along his strong jaw, and sucking at the pulse point just below his ear. Resting his hands on the Germans shoulders and moving his mouth upwards, he then began to breathe soft words into Nico's ear, kissing his earlobe, making Nico jolt his head way and begin to laugh.

"Hey, you know that's my tickly spot" Nico laughed, his head still pushed as far way from Esteban as he possibly could. 

"You're right, I do know this." Esteban returned playfully, pulling Nico's head back towards him and placing his forehead on the Germans. he then began to stroke Nico's neck, fingers drawing lines and circles, rising up to stroke the soft blond hairs that where there.

"I just love your neck, I can't help that I want to kiss it and leave my mark all over it, this includes your ears." 

He smiled at Nico, his truthful words making the German shrugged his shoulders in acceptance.   
Esteban lowered his lips to Nico's neck once more, kissing from his ear to his lips, softly staying there until he could feel the urgency of the German build below him.

"So... how long have you been planning this?" Esteban asked into Nico's mouth as he continued to kiss him, needing to know if Nico had been thinking of him as long as he had of him.

"Well, I seen today online that you had a seat fitting, so I knew you'd be here. And since I still have a spare key, I hoped you wouldn't mind me popping into to surprise you."

Esteban sat back and looked at the German, who then continued to speak.

"Actually, you had glasses on in the picture; I've never seen you with glasses before. I thought they made you look sexy, where are they?"

The Mexican laughed, He used to wear glasses regularly when he was younger but had since wore contacts. It was much easier for racing too. That day, he had simply decided to hear his glasses again.

"I had to take them off to go for a bath, they are still there." He then paused for a second, absentmindedly stroking Nico's neck.

"I can go get them if you want?" 

This made Nico snigger, and bring his hands to Esteban's face. 

"No, you don't need them; you look sexy this way too. Anyway, I don't have mines on today either."

After another few seconds of looking at each other, Nico looked down towards his chest. Esteban became aware of his hands, the way they were playfully stroking up and down Nico's body, not quite travelling south enough but getting close.

"I noticed you've let your chest hair grow back in" Esteban said aloud, although he wished he had been content to keep the thought to himself.

Nico looked at him through hooded eyes, a quizzical look overcoming his handsome face, his head cocked over to the side.  
Esteban could feel his face heat up, he felt so goofy saying what he had, it wasn't really the time or place for it. He then spoke, trying to explain himself but talking too fast and not really making much sense.

"Not that I minded when you did, it never really bothered me to be honest, I mean, I like your chest which ever way you have it, I don't really..."

Esteban was however cut off by Nico, his hand travelling from Esteban's face to his cock, and rubbing it roughly through his towel.  
Esteban wasn't sure if it was because he had been caught unaware or of it was because he had longed for Nico's touch for so long, but the noise he made when touched so intimately was nothing short of needy.   
Then the contact was gone, Nico bringing his hands to Esteban's hips, a smug smile on his face.

"That made you shut up, didn't it?" the German said, stroking the Mexicans hips in a possessive sort of way.

Esteban looked at Nico in a hungry way, his eyes dark with want now he had tasted the goods, his breathing heavy and his hands ready to wander.  
He guessed the times for chatting was over.

Rocking his hip deliberately into Nico's, he shimmied his way down the Germans body, throwing away the towel from his hips as it began to come lose. He began kissing Nico's chest and sucking and nipping at his nipples. Nico spoke words of encouragement; Esteban knew that he liked his nipples being played with, and not very gently with that.   
Esteban took one of Nico's now rock hard nipples in his teeth, lightly biting it, waiting for words of encouragement from Nico. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Esteban closed his teeth tighter to chorus moans of "more", "harder" and "yes", adding to the pleasure by tweaking the other one with his hand at the same time.

After a few more minutes of sadistic pleasure, Nico was bucking his hips, his hand kneading the bed covers, his cock rock hard under Esteban's stomach. The Mexican trailed sweet, soft kisses down his toned stomach, licking a cool train around his navel and blowing lightly.

"You many have shut me up, but my plan is to make you nosier!" Esteban said to Nico, running his index finger along the length of his cock through his underwear. 

Nico shivered to the sensation, his legs jutting below Esteban.   
The Mexican kissed at the sensitive skin between Nico's thighs, biting lightly, leaving small teeth marks where he had been. Leaving his mark, his thank you for such a sweet offering the German had given him earlier.  
Esteban then curled his fingers under the waist band of Nico's shorts and pulled them down, making seductive eye contact with the German as he did so. Nico had one arm over his face; the other one was already in Esteban's hair, directing him firmly in the direction of his painfully hard cock.

Peaking out from behind his arm, Nico breathed a heavy "please" to Esteban, unable to speak much else in the moment.  
Taking his tongue and running it from the base of Nico's cock to the top, Esteban begun his oral attack on the German. Nico's cock bobbed in pleasure, the words and the way Nico was pushing Esteban closer to him were concrete signs that he was doing a good job.   
Running his tongue around the head of Nico's cock, Esteban began to pump softly on his length, starting slow and building up speed until he could feel his head being firmly pushed down to take the whole length in his mouth. Then he placed his hands on Nico's hips and begun to raise his head up and down, purposely slowing to tease Nico even more. The German was withering underneath him, his hips erratic and his fingers wrapped desperately through Esteban's hair. The Mexican revelled in the feeling of the large cock filling his mouth, the tip of Nico's head hitting the back of his throat. He gagged, but he knew Nico would only get off on that more. 

"Ja, deeper, please!" Nico moaned, loving the slurping sound coming from Esteban, the sound of him almost chocking on his length.  
Bringing one hand down to Nico's balls, the Mexican began to gently roll them in his fingers, causing more pleasure to the German underneath him.

Then Nico pulled out, muttering words that Esteban couldn't understand in German. He made his way up Nico's body, resting his on top of the German's, comforting him by running his hand down one of his cheeks. Once Nico had time to collect himself, he explained what was wrong.

"Sorry I was too close, I want to finish this properly." as he spoke, Esteban could feel Nico's hands travel and a single finger begin to circle his entrance. The sensation was indescribable. It was a mix of pleasure, pain, anticipation, excitement and urgency all rolled into one. he wanted Nico in him, and soon.   
However, Nico had taken his finger away from him, much to the disappointment of Esteban.

"Please!" Esteban moaned, begging for the contact once again.

Nico sat up, bringing Esteban up with him. "yes, I promise, but I need to look after you, we need to prepare you and do this properly."

Esteban nodded and wrapped his arms around Nico as the German reached over the bed and retrieved the lube he had planted earlier.  
He then returned the embrace from Esteban, both men content for that moment in each other arms, listening to one another breathing lightly.  
With Esteban sitting in Nico's lap and both the men sitting, the German was easily able to bring his lubbed finger around the back of the younger man whilst supporting him with the other arm.  
He teased the tight ring, only allowing his finger to enter Esteban's body when he was sure his body was relaxed and would accept it willingly.  
Esteban was lost to the sensation after the third finger, he was in complete wonderment at the thought of Nico being in him, the thought that his cock would soon replace the twisting and teasing fingers, the fact that he was sitting on Nico's lap and he could control the pleasure.

He began to moan and the German kissed him tenderly as he move his now four fingers slowly and methodically in and out of his accepting body. He was then left empty as Nico withdrew his fingers and began to prepare himself.  
Esteban couldn't take his eyes of the German; he adored him, every inch of his face, body and spirit. He raised his body up, using Nico's neck as a support, as the German below him carefully lined up to enter him. 

Esteban lowered his body, impaling himself on Nico's warm cock. He could feel the pressure already building in his stomach, the feeling filling him and threatening to throw him over the edge already. He would have to hold this together for at least a little while.  
wrapping his arms more tightly around Nico's neck, he kept eye contact with him as he raised his hips to begin moving slowly, the German thrusting his hips up softly in unison.  
The two men stayed stuck together, communicating through their eyes. The pace would fasten then slow again, both happy to control the movement at different times. Nico was kissing Esteban's neck, the sensitivity he was feeling telling him he was getting close to the edge, the noises he was making becoming more desperate.

Nico then gently pushed Esteban over onto his back, now on top of him, still inside him. He bend the Mexicans knees up either side of his shoulders, adjusting his thrusts to hit his sweet spot.  
Esteban was suddenly hit by a wave of pleasure, the sensation rippling through his body, throwing him close to the edge. Nico placed his hand on Esteban's cock and began pumping to the rhythm of the thrusts, each one hitting Nico's prostate and causing him to moan in pleasure.   
He could tell Nico was close to climax also, his eyes beginning to roll and his body becoming tense.   
Nico then gently pulled out of Esteban, brought their bodies together and wrapped his hand around both their cocks. He then settled into a final rhythm that would see them to their finale together.   
After not much longer, both men climaxed, a mixture of languages filling the room, heavy panting and a tangle of limbs becoming heavy and eventually resting together in a sticky mess.

Lying on their sides, watching each other on their comedown, they both knew that the worry they had been feeling about losing each other this season was unjustified. They had a special bond that time and circumstance would never break.   
Esteban pushed his needy body as close to Nico as he could, feeling the German sigh into him. He felt warm and complete, more than he had for along time. He knew that it would take more than Nico joining another team to keep them away from each other.

"So, you like my glasses then?" Esteban said, stroking Nico's hip softly, beginning to feel the fire burning in him once again. He then kissed the German on the lips and carried on, "Because, I'm willing to go and get them right now you know?" 

With a small wink at the end, Esteban smiled at Nico, happy to see the German smiling back, raising his eyebrows in approval, clearly thinking exactly what he was.

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic was inspired by a picture I'd seen a few days ago. It was of Esteban Gutierrez with glasses on (I didn't know he wore them!) sitting in his Sauber and, well, lets just say it made me look at him in a different way! ;)
> 
> It also made me think about other drivers who wear glasses, (I can only think of one other) and voilà! I had my pairing! ;)


End file.
